


Can't Run But

by schwertlilie



Series: (I Owe You A) Love Song [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Fail, Bondage, D/s, Kink Meme, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sibling Incest, St. Andrew's Cross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwertlilie/pseuds/schwertlilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established D/s relationship. Matthew wants to chain Alfred to a Saint Andrew's cross. Alfred thinks it's a great idea.. until he's naked and in cuffs. Dom!Canada/sub!USA.</p><p>Originally posted to the Hetalia kink meme in July 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Run But

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of this fic, Alfred & Matthew share a house on their border. Just so you know.

The x-shaped cross dominated the basement. Alfred ran his fingers over the leather of the padded front, flicked the steel chains bolted into the floor and the wall. Tugged the leather wrist cuffs, the chains clinking as they passed through the holes in the cross. It was.. impressive.

"What do you think?"

Alfred looked back to Matthew, leaning against the doorframe and his hands in the front pocket of his hoodie, and realised that Matt was _nervous_. That Matt really didn't know how Al would react, even after everything else they'd done, after everything Alfred had asked of him. He felt his mouth curve up into a smile.

"The leather's going to be a bitch to clean."

Matthew made a face. "Alfred."

"Fine, fine." He pressed his hand into the padding, could feel the steel underneath. "You made this yourself?"

"Yeah. They don't exactly keep stock of crosses for people who are stronger than draft horses." He pushed away from the frame, crossed the floor. "I wanted to put it upstairs, but I thought attaching the chains to the foundation would be safer."

"Scared I'll get hurt?" But he softened it with a grin, and Matt huffed, touched their foreheads.

"Moron."

He nuzzled Matt's cheek. "I know. So," he pulled away, rested his weight against the cross. "Gonna see if it fits?"

Matthew licked his lips. "Is that what you want?"

"Yeah," he said. "It's what I want."

And it was worth it to see the way Matthew smiled, to have Matthew kiss the corner of his mouth and murmur "Left hand, please."

He gave it without a second thought.

Matthew pulled it up, over Alfred's head, and wrapped the padded cuff around his wrist. There was the snikt of leather sliding through a buckle, and Alfred wriggled his fingers.

"Too tight?"

"Nah, just..." He shrugged his free shoulder. "It's different from when you tie me to the bed."

"That's kind of the point." His hands paused on Alfred's arm. "Want to stop?"

"Different, not different bad." He held out his right hand. "Next one?"

Matthew finished fiddling with the left cuff, took Alfred's hand. " _Tell me_ if it's uncomfortable."

"Yeah yeah." He tugged gently on his bound wrist, the chain clinking against the cross. "Steel inside?"

"Mm. Do you know what the minimum special order is from my farm store?"

"... A lot?"

Matthew trailed his fingers down Alfred's arm, then crouched. "Right ankle." When Alfred shifted his weight, Matthew guided his foot back, against the padded steel. "Forty dollars. I have an extra ten panic snaps."

"You just need to find more uses for them."

"Such as?" Matthew slid two fingers between the cuff and Alfred's sock; Alfred wriggled. "Sorry."

"Tickles." He tilted his head to watch Matthew tighten the cuff. "The next time we go camping you could tie me to a tree."

"And pick bark out of your skin for the next week? Left foot."

He waved his fingers down at his lover. "That's your problem, Mattie. Always so _practical_."

"And you never think things through. Though..."

"What?"

"I could tie you to yourself. You'd make a good table."

"Maaaatt," he whined.

He smiled, kissed Alfred's thigh through his jeans. "I'm teasing. Any numbness anywhere? Cold?"

Alfred curled his fingers and toes, let them relax. "Nope. Pretty comfy, actually."

"Good. I measured it against myself, but I wasn’t completely sure." He stood, dusted off his knees. "Damn, I forgot to vacuum- What?" he asked, frowning.

He tried to hide his smile, really he did. "Nothing."

"I'm glad." He touched his hand to Alfred's chest, thumb stroking absently. "Can you hang from your wrists? Just for a minute."

"Sure." He let his legs bend, the wrist cuffs taking his weight. "Putting on your safety hat?"

Matthew moved to the side, eyes on the bolt in the wall. "Yep. You can stand again."

"If it all checks out, will you do the safety dance?"

Matthew shot him a look, and Alfred grinned. "No. Give one of your wrists a tug?"

There wasn't much slack - just enough to make the chains jingle - but he pulled against it, the cuff bringing his wrist up short.

"Harder."

"Really?" But he did, starting slow this time.

"Yeah. Safety hat, remember?" The heel of his hand rubbed against Alfred's sternum, and Alfred leaned into him while they tested each cuff and chain.

"Al, pull any of them, as hard as you can."

"Matt, what-?"

"I don't want any surprises. Well," he amended, "not _this_ kind of surprise. Please?"

"If you're sure."

"I am."

He took a breath, and pulled with his arms. He tried to get his back into it, to brace his ass against the cross, but there wasn't enough play in the chains - he couldn't get enough leverage. So he tried again, the sound of blood rushing in his ears, until Matthew's voice cut through the noise in his head.

"Stop."

He did.

Matthew stepped back in front of Alfred, brushed Alfred's bangs from his face. "I think we're safe," he said, half-smiling.

"The chain links didn't bend?"

"And the bolts didn't move." His fingertips rested against Alfred's temple, and Alfred fought the urge to rub against them. "And you? Are you okay?"

"I'm good."

"You're breathing all right?"

He blinked, then nodded.

"I'm glad." His hand fell away as he moved backwards, really smiling now.

Alfred would have protested the loss, but Matt's face slid into the expression he wore when Alfred was being his good boy. When Alfred let everything go. When Alfred begged him to please, _please_ just let him _come_ already, hands fisted in the bed sheets, and Matthew simply smiled, swallowed him down again. When-

He could feel Matthew's gaze on him like a warm weight, travelling down his body - pausing on the slice of skin showing beneath the edge of Alfred's t-shirt - to the ankle cuffs, then leisurely back up to his hands. He licked his lips and the gaze jumped to his mouth. Rested there before moving back up to his eyes.

"Do you have any idea," Matthew murmured, "how good you look like this?"

"Do you?" Alfred whispered.

Matthew blinked, then stepped forward. Tilted his head to brush their mouths together. Alfred opened to him, tried to lean for a closer fit, but Matthew simply moved away, kept their lips their only point of contact. Alfred couldn't stop the whine that left his throat; and Matthew chuckled against his mouth, then nuzzled his cheek. "Greedy."

"You know it."

"Yeah, I do." Matthew skimmed his fingers across Alfred's belly, and Alfred sucked in a breath. "Want to go upstairs?"

"Why not just stay here?"

He circled Alfred's navel, fingertips catching on the little indents. "Because this is just a fitting, and I'm not having sex on a dirty carpet."

He snorted - _practical_ Matt - and touched their noses together. "Upstairs it is."

They didn't make it to the bedroom, ended up kneeling on the living room carpet with Alfred's arms behind his back and Matthew's hand around both their cocks. Alfred came first while Matthew watched; sucked on Matthew's come-covered fingers when he brought them to Alfred's mouth.

When Matthew shuddered against him, Alfred’s first coherent thought was that the cross was an _awesome_ idea.

 

After, spooned together on the couch, Alfred tapped his fingers against Matthew's hipbone. "You _really_ like me tied up, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do." He wiggled closer against Alfred's chest. "Mister Freedom himself, letting me restrain him, do whatever I want to him? ... Plus, you look fantastic in black."

"Or nothing at all."

"Or nothing," he agreed, and Alfred could hear the smile in his voice.

He tried to stomp down the fuzzy butterflies in his stomach. "And the bed's not enough because...?"

"Because you broke it."

"Only the once!" he squawked.

"Once was enough." He paused. "Al, if you're not okay with this, it's okay, we don't ever have to use it."

"S'okay." He dropped a kiss on the corner of Matt's jaw. "Just curious where the interest came from, is all."

"Hmm." He yawned, stretched. "We should get cleaned up soon."

He buried his face in Matthew's neck. "Soon."

 

It was nearly a week before Matthew leaned over the back of the couch, looked down at Alfred with _that_ look in his eyes. "Change the bed sheets," he said quietly, "and be naked by the time you enter the basement."

Alfred nodded, and Matthew ran his fingers through Alfred's hair once before turning away.

Alfred quick-saved his game and set his laptop to sleep - play was way, _way_ more fun than killing Darkspawn, and it wouldn't do to leave Matt waiting.

Matthew had left the dark blue sheets on top of the quilt, so it wasn't going to be extensive - he'd have left the striped sheets - or only about making Alfred beg - the Superman sheets. Just a test run, then.

He hummed to himself as he stripped the bed, pulled the fitted sheet into place. Then the top sheet, and the quilt, and the pillows; he left Matthew's propped a little against the headboard, just the way Matt liked it, and his own flat against the mattress. He couldn't bounce a quarter off the bed the way it was now, but it'd be nice and soft when they finished. His clothes he left in the hamper.

If he scandalised any old ladies looking through the windows, well, it was their fault for looking.

The basement air was warm against his skin when he opened the door, shut it behind him. "What, the cross isn't toy enough for you?"

Matthew looked up from the box beside the cross, dropped the egg vibrator back inside. "That all depends," he said, eyes sweeping down and up Alfred's body, "on what I want to do to you tonight." He held out his hand.

"Oh?" He crossed the floor, let Matthew pull him flush against his body. "I thought you were going to chain me up."

"I am." He slid a leg between Alfred's thighs, skin against skin. "But maybe I want to tie a vibrator to your cock and watch you come until you can't anymore."

"Would you give me a butt plug too?" It came out more hopeful than sarcastic, which was totally not cool, but Matthew just raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe. Depends on how good you are." He nuzzled Alfred's jaw.

"I can be good."

"When you feel like it." He kissed Alfred, gentle at first, then harder as he walked him backwards. By the time Alfred's back bumped against the padded cross, Matthew's tongue was in his mouth, flicking against the inside of Alfred's cheek, and Alfred's hands were clasped behind Matthew's neck.

When Matthew pulled away Alfred whined, tried to follow. Was stopped by Matthew's finger on his lips.

"Breathe," Matthew murmured.

"Don't wanna."

He laughed, and okay, so maybe Alfred could catch his breath if Matt kept smiling at him like that. "Moron."

"Dork." He raised his arms against the steel and padding, Matthew's hands smoothing over his chest. "Ready?"

He kissed Alfred's cheekbone. "Whenever you are," he said.

"I am."

Matt moved to the side, hands gentle as he buckled first one cuff, then the other around Alfred's wrists. After giving the leather a tug he stepped back, fingers just brushing Alfred's ribs. "Fuck, you're gorgeous."

Alfred shifted his weight, his cuffs making clink-clink sounds as he moved. "Is this as good as you'd imagined?"

"Better." He leaned forward, nipped at Alfred's upper lip before fitting their mouths together.

Alfred tried to reach down, to bury his fingers in Matthew's hair while they kissed, but his wrists were brought up short. Oh right, cuffs.

And there wasn't a chance Matt didn't notice the movement, because he made a low noise and pressed himself against Alfred, his erection grinding lightly against Alfred's half-hard cock.

Alfred decided to stop being embarrassed and just enjoy the kiss.

Matthew's mouth wandered down and sideways, his fingers tracing gentle patterns against Alfred's chest. Alfred began to relax as Matthew raised hickeys along his collarbone - Matthew taking his pleasure in touching Alfred however _Matthew_ wanted, leaving marks only Matthew would see, this Alfred knew. Familiar territory, so to speak, and by the time Matthew's mouth reached his shoulder Alfred's cock was definitely higher than half-mast.

Matt's hand slid up Alfred's side, along his arm, the pads of his fingers dragging across tense muscle. Alfred squirmed when Matthew hit a ticklish spot, and because "familiar" didn't mean that he didn't want Matthew to stop teasing and _touch_ him already. To dig in his fingers and make Alfred move however Matthew wanted him to.

He still jerked when teeth scraped against his tricep.

Clink.

"Al?" Matthew asked, mouth against Alfred's skin.

"I'm fine." He smiled, flapped his hand above the cuff. "Just startled."

"All right." Matthew brushed a kiss over his arm in apology, then switched to Alfred's other side, his mouth working downward while he fiddled with Alfred's wrist cuff. Clink-clink. A pause while Matthew pushed Alfred’s glasses back up his nose.

Alfred curled his fingers, trying to fight back the urge to move, to touch Matt. But it was like trying not to notice a loose thread, and Matt wasn't helping. Not with the way he'd draw back just so Alfred would try to follow, would be pulled back by the leather and steel around his wrists. By the time Matthew's mouth had moved back down Alfred's shoulder, teeth nipping at the line of muscle, Matt was humming to himself and Alfred was forcing his breathing to stay even.

It wasn’t like before. Always before he could push too hard, break the headboard or the cord or Matthew’s grip on him if he needed to. The flat of Matthew’s tongue traced a wet path over his nipple, and he hissed, twisting forward-away-closer; Matthew’s chuckle vibrated inside his ribcage. And Matthew had proven that Alfred couldn’t get away, not until _Matthew_ let him go.

But he could do this, because Matt wanted him to. Because Matt really liked it. His hands jerked - clink - and he breathed. He wasn't trapped, really, he just had to convince himself of that. That he just looked like it, felt like it. But he wouldn't safeword, because Matt wanted him. Wanted _this_.

He really hoped Matt didn’t notice that he wasn’t as hard as he had been.

He let Matthew's hands guide his hips forward, fingers kneading into his back, and Alfred _needed_ to move his hands. To do something besides hold the angle, his shoulders away from the cross. His stomach muscles were tight under Matthew's tongue, keeping his weight off of his wrists, and he told himself _for Matt_.

Matthew nuzzled Alfred's sternum, looked up the line of his body. "Al?" he asked again. "What's your colour?"

"All good."

 _"Alfred."_ Matthew stood, his hand on Alfred's chin forcing their faces together. And _shit_ he was using the Voice, Alfred couldn't lie when Matt was using his Voice. "What's. Your colour?"

Alfred's voice was very, very small. "... Red."

Matthew kissed his cheek, shifted to push him flat against the cross again. "Just a second," he murmured, his hands reaching up over Alfred's head. Click-click, then Matthew's fingers were twining with his, pulling his arms down and around Matthew's back.

 _Oh_. That was better.

Alfred let go just long enough to wrap Matthew tighter around himself, and buried his face in Matt's hair. "'M sorry," he whispered.

Matthew stroked his spine in response, hand caught between Alfred's skin and the leather. After a moment, he began to sing quietly. "Alouette," he sang to and for Alfred, "gentille alouette. Alouette, je te plumerai."

Alfred let himself breathe, held as much by Matt's voice as his arms. By the time the song had moved from plucking the lark's head to plucking its tail he felt almost normal. Almost, because he didn't want to let go of Matt just yet. Maybe in a few minutes.

"-Je te plumerai." Matthew finished, his lips gentle against Alfred's cheek. "Al?"

He tilted his head, listening.

"Want to go upstairs?"

Upstairs meant bed, and bed meant touching. He nodded, the corner of his glasses chiming against Matthew's frames.

"All right." He turned, used the arm around Alfred's back to urge him up and away from the cross."Come on, then."

Alfred let himself be led to the door, with a pause for Matthew to flip off the lights and turn down the thermostat, and up the stairs. The streetlights had come on, gave them enough light to avoid the hall table. Matthew pulled him closer as they entered the bedroom, held the covers up so they could slide under together. He only pulled away to place his glasses next to his alarm clock, then hesitated.

"Glasses?"

Alfred nodded, handed his pair over; Matthew put them beside his own before snuggling against Alfred's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Matthew asked, his breath warm on Alfred's neck. " _Really_ okay?"

"Yeah, I'm-" His voice cracked, and he swallowed. "I'm good now. Here. Like this."

"I'm glad." Matthew fiddled with the fine hair on Alfred's chest, and Alfred smiled up at the ceiling.

Typical Matt. "... How did you know?"

"That you weren't enjoying it?"

He nodded.

"You were tense - bad tense. And you went soft," he added, "which is usually a giveaway."

Alfred snorted. Yeah, for them it usually was.

"When did it go bad for you?"

When Alfred didn't respond right away, Matthew waited, his hands sliding down to unbuckle first one cuff, then the other. They landed somewhere on the floor, and Alfred hoped Matt didn't trip over them in the morning.

"When you started baiting me forward, it started," he said at last.

"Maudit, Al, I'm sorry." Matt sounded _upset_ , and shit but that was the last thing Alfred wanted. "I didn't notice until after, when I pulled you out of the stand."

"Not your fault." Alfred reached up, tucked Matthew closer under his chin. "I didn't _want_ you to notice."

"... Why?"

Ooo, an easy question. "Because you liked it, what we were doing. A lot."

He could feel Matthew swallow. "Is that why you tried to lie about your colour?"

"... Yeah."

Matt sighed. "Alfred, I _can't_ do this if you stop safewording, you know that."

"Not much point if we're not both getting off, huh?"

"You're missing the-" He huffed. "We agreed to _rules_ , and you broke them."

"I'm sorry," he said.

He almost thought Matthew was going to leave it there, in the stretching silence, but Matthew half-rolled onto Alfred. Braced his forearms on Alfred's chest. "Ready to hear your punishment?"

He nodded.

"Do you remember what I told you, about why I like you in cuffs?"

"I look good?"

He made a face, flicked a finger against Alfred's jaw. "Yes, but I like that you submit to it even better. So. By Tuesday, you're going to give me five things to do to condition you to the cross."

"... If I don't?"

"Every day you're late you need to tell me an extra thing, and we don't play until you give me the full list."

"Harsh terms, Matt."

"They're really not, and you know it." He dropped a kiss to the skin between Alfred's eyebrows then slid to the side, his head landing on his pillow. "And we have years to get you used to our new toys, so don't even _think_ about not safewording next time."

He turned his face, scooted closer until their noses touched. "Yes, _Master_."

Matthew flushed. "Go to _sleep_ , Alfred."

He just hummed non-committally and tangled their legs together, wondering what time of day a text would be the most distracting for Matt.

Privy Council meeting, he thought as he drifted off, Matthew a warm weight against his side, with Matt's boss and the Prime Minister. Definitely.


End file.
